A Matter Of life And Death
by WillowBear
Summary: Sonic is dead and Mobius is left a desolate wasteland ruled by Robotnick. It's been 10 years and Tails now 16 has long left knothole and rides around with his friends Teddy and Razor trying to ruin Rotbotnicks plans at all cost.
1. A Matter of Life and Death

A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH 

A Sonic and Tails Story

By Teddy The Fox AKA Lindsay E

-------------------------------------  
Lets start of with the legal stuff; Sonic and others are copyright Archie Comics and Sega. I created Teddy the Fox and Razor the red hog.  
This story may have some violence in it and some gore but for the most of it,  
it's safe to read. lol This story is in the right tradition of Sonic but you will notice as it goes on, it has its own story. It does not follow the comic, the show, the anime, or the game.  
This story was edited by Alex Entrekin

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters-Tails Prower Teddy the Fox Razor the little red hedgehog Sonic the hedgehog Robotnick And the rest of the freedom fighters (who ever I decide to put in)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark dreary night. Sonic snuck through the depths of Robotroplis, mud up to his knees. It was raining hard and Sonic was soaked to the bone, but he was determined to finish what he had started.  
Out of the darkness flew a small figure, barely visible to the naked eye.  
It appeared to be following Sonic. Sonic griped a small slender knife as he made his way to Robotnick's base, his eyes tear-stained and bloodshot.  
He crept through the old rusted steel door. The swatbots, unaware of Sonic's presence, were sleeping. Slowly he crept up the stairs, not making a sound. He climbed the small tower for what seemed like hours, then he was there at Robotnick's bedroom. It all happened in one swift movement.  
Sonic drove the knife into Robotnick's bed. There was no sound. Sonic pulled the sheets over. No one was there.  
"Why Sonic. What brings you here so late at night?" It was Robotnick.  
Sonic felt something cold and metal on his neck, and he froze.  
"So you knew I would come for you," Sonic's voice was calm but ice cold.  
"Why did you do it? Sally did not deserve to die! I'll make you pay for what you did to her"  
Sonic flipped forward out of Robotnick's grasp and turned around,  
kicking the gun out of Robotnick's hand. Robotnick lunged at Sonic, grabbing his wrists and kneeing him in the stomach. Sonic spinned and upper cut in Robotnicks face: an all out battle had begun.  
Robotnick kicked Sonics knife to the window. They both rolled around until they hit the wall. Sonic jumped up and lunged for his knife,  
but Robotnick stopped him. They were both dangerously close to the open window. Below, the ocean roared like a lion's war cry. Sonic was about to retrieve the knife when Tails appeared in the doorway.  
"Sonic, wait! Sa...," Sonic looked up. In one swift movement Robotnick grabbed the knife and drove it through Sonic stomach. Sonic looked up to see Tails in the doorway. Blood coming from his mouth, he stumbled backwards and fell out the window into the ocean, never to be seen again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 YEARS LATER

-  
It was now ten years later, and Tails was sixteen. He had almost forgotten the event that had taken place ten years ago, although it would never subconsciously leave his memory. It was his fault Sonic was dead and nothing would ever change that. Robotnick now controlled all of Mobius.  
His evilness and filth filled every inch of the planet, and everyone hailed the great Darklord, as he now preferred to be called (almost the same name as dark eggman from Sonic Anime). Tails was a low key Rebel, traveling the planet, along with his buddies, Razor and Teddy, in search of new land untouched by Robotnick. They always seemed to find trouble where ever they went.  
"Woohoo, come on guys were almost outa here ride faster!" Teddy called back to Tails and Razor. Tails griped the handle bars of his dirtbike and zoomed at full throttle.  
"They're gaining guys! Strap on to rocket speed ASAP!" Tails Called to the other two. They pulled down a small plastic piece casing on their handle bars and pressed the rocket buttons and were soon out of sight of their persures.  
"God! Those dark Police get dumber every day, eh guys?" Teddy piped up as the guys sat around the fire cooking some food they had just stolen that day from the market.  
Razor snickered and nudged Tails who was silent.  
"Hay, Tails-man? What's wrong?" Razor asked concerned.  
"It's nothing I just can't shake this reoccurring dream from my mind. It all seems so real." Tails replied quietly "What happens in it?" Teddy asked as he leaned over to hear the conversation.  
"Well I'm in it and for some strange reason, so is Son..Sonic" Tails had a hard time saying Sonic's name. It just brought back too many bad memories. "He is alive and we are facing Robotnick, only he is stronger. Much stronger. I can't defeat him. Me and Sonic can't beat him. I am about to give up when sonic says, 'Tails never give up. You and no other hold the key to the world's survival. Never forget that ever'  
Then he fades away and I wake up"  
"Woah. Heavy duty stuff. Do you think it's trying to tell ya something?" Teddy asked.  
Tails only nodded his head and walked off towards the tent, the sand blowing through his hair as he went inside.  
"Poor Tails. He'll have the memory of his friend being killed in his mind for the rest of his life." Razor said, as he looked in the distance of sand and hills. The desert was a lonely place to be, especially at night.  
"Come on lets hit the sac. We have a long day a head of us"  
Replied Teddy. They both walked towards the tent.

Tails fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Tails dreamed of a place where every creature was created equal. There was no war and no Dark Lord. Tails wandered around the town he was in, talking to his old friends from so long ago before Dark Lord took over.Tears ran down his face as he now stood in front of Sonic, his old friend from so long ago. Sonic had just be a kid when he died: barely fifteen, and here he was at the age of twenty-five, standing before Tails.  
"Sonic hh..ow did you... where did you come from?" Tails asked.  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked eyeing Tails weirdly.  
"Don't you know me? It's Tails, your little buddy." Tails replied hoarsely he reached out to Sonic.  
Sonic grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "So you are he. I have been searching for you, so I can finaly take my revenge!" Sonic's voice shook with anger. "You killed me Tails! And I have never forgotten that, ever"  
Tails broke free of Sonic's grasp and started to run. Tails perfect world started to fall apart. All the animals' skin started to melt off untill all that was left were the skeletons of robots, walking towards Tails at a slow pace. Tails turned around to face a ugly robot with bright green eyes.  
It was the form of a hedgehog. He screamed and ran towards a building,  
swinging himself around into an ally. He franticly looked around for a way out and saw an open door. He ran into it and slammed it closed. He breathed heavily and looked around at his new surroundings.  
"That was close," Tails breathed out. A sudden aroma hit his nostrils. "Smells like gas"  
Tails put his hand down and rubbed it along side the wall. He put it to his face. To his surprise it was covered in a weird liquid.  
"Time to die fox!" A voice called out through the darkness. Then the sound of a match being lit was heard and a pin-prick of light was seen.  
Then the match was dropped. It all happened slowly. The whole place flared up. Tails tried to get out the door, but it would not budge.  
"Help me someone!!!" Tails screamed out loud untill he was horse.  
Sonic came up to Tails calling out his name and getting closer. Then a hand came down and slapped Tails in the face.  
"Yo dude! Wake up man!" Teddy called, hitting Tails in the face "We got to get out of here! The darkpoliece found us"  
"wah...aaaa," Tails jumped up when a bullet slammed to the ground inches from his head. Tails suddenly snapped to awareness and he was in control again. "Grab your bikes guys and lets hit it!" They jumped on their bikes and flew out of the tent at full speed. Tails grabbed a small ball from his pouch and threw it behind him. The ground shook and the three DarkPolice were lost in a firey explosion. The three teens rode out of there and into the night.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark castle looms over head. The ground is all dead. The trees wither away. There is no life for miles. Only darkness. A small mouse creeps out into the open, only to be torn apart by a bigger mouse. That was the way it was in this world: only the strong survived. Inside the castle was no different. In fact, the evil was worse than ever.  
"Snively, you little slime ball!!! Where are you?!" Dark Lord's deep voice rang out over the entire place.  
"Coming master," Snively ran in the room looking somewhat disturbed and scared.  
"So, how did our midnight raid on Tails and his friends go?" Dark Lord asked.

"Well um.. you seeee," Snively was trying to say it.

"Out with it!!" Dark Lords voice boomed.

"They were annihilated. The robots, I mean." Snively looked down.

"Look at me Sinively," Dark Lord said nicely. Snively looked up Dark Lord's red eyes burned into him like fire. "Do something, don't sit around on your butt and cry! I want that fox, and I want him DEAD...NOW"  
Snively got the message and ran out of the room and to his office whining and complaining as he went to work.  
"That man thinks he knows everything. Well, I will show him" Snively complained. He grabbed a 2 way radio and called out to someone.  
"Attention! This is your boss Snively speaking. That fox and his friends are heading towards Nolan City. Stop them at all costs! Out"  
Snively went back to complaining again, he started clumping around on his keyboard, suddenly his screen lit up with something he had never seen before, a small smile crossed his face, Dark Lord would be proud if I fixed this, Snively thought as he went to work.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails and the other two rode into Nolan City at top speed, not stopping till they knew they were safe. They stopped their bikes at a nearby hotel and checked in for the rest of the night. While this was all happening, a shadowy figure stood in the background, watching them silently, waiting for the perfect time to get them.  
"Boy was that close!" heaved tails as he fell back onto the bed "You think they followed us?"  
"Nah! They are long gone Tails-man," Replied Teddy as he jumped up and down on his bed. His head hit the ceiling and he was knocked senseless for a moment.  
Razor however kept silent, with a serious look on his face. As he looked out the window. Teddy stopped jumping again, and looked down at Razor.  
"Whats wrong? Bad dreams got you too?" Teddy laughed at his friend.  
"Teddy stop being funny! Is everything in your life a big joke?" Razor replied glaring at Teddy "We could have been killed tonight. We're getting sloppy, and that will eventually cost us our lives! Dark Lord can not prevail! Besides, someone's watching us. In fact, they have been since we got here. Look..." Razor motioned towards the window, the other two ran over.  
"I don't see anything," Teddy replied he strained his eyes harder.  
Suddenly the small figure ran across the road towards the hotel. The three stood in awe, wondering what it was up to. KA-BOOM the room shook with an earth-shattering noise as five dark police surrounded them in the room.  
" This time you are dead, fox! Come on boys, let's tie 'em up and bring them to Dark Lord." said a Dark Cop.  
"Were not going down without a fight! Right guys?!" Tails called two the other two.  
Razor and Teddy nodded their heads and got in their fighting stance. A cop fired three rounds at Tails but he easily dodged.  
"That all you got copper?" Teddy mocked.  
That only aggravated the police even more. Teddy was about to pull his blaster out when the floor came up from under him.  
"Quick, follow me! You will be safe!" said a stranger.  
They had no second thoughts, they were down through the little door in a flash. Tails shut and locked it behind him. They could hear the Dark Police banging on the floor trying to get through. They ran through a maze following the strange figure, who remained in the darkness so they could not see him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Snively got the news of there escape he started to tremble. If Dark Lord ever got word of this disgraceful display of capturing those kids he would beyond angry. Snively looked down.  
"I have to finish this program for Dark Lord. Then he will be happy, he'll have to be." Snively started to type again "I can't believe this. I wonder why Dark Lord was hiding this?" Snively wiped sweat from his brow and continued on his work.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is he taking us? We have been walking for hours." Moaned Teddy who was so tired he could sleep on nails at this point.  
Tails was a little curious himself. He had some thoughts, but shook them from his mind. But this place seemed so familiar to him.  
Razor could not help but to marvel at the gold trimmings on the door that lay ahead. It shone in all the darkness. It was like a ray of hope for the three. The stranger quickly slithered through the door and disappeared.  
what lay beyond the door was even more spectacular they any had ever seen before. Huge lights hung from the rocky lit hallway, and down a spiral staircase were more lights lining the floor with red and silver carpeting lining the whole floor. There were small rooms off to the right, clean cut wooden doors, and big doors leading outside, overground. There was a huge skylight hovering above them where they could see out. But on the outside was not a sight to be sought: it was sadness and pain. All you could see for miles was burned houses and trunks of trees long gone by the destruction of war.  
Teddy was the first to speak "Where are we?"  
By some force of nature, Teddy and Razor both looked at Tails at the same time only to see tears coming from his eyes.  
"What's wrong Tails-Man?" Razor exclaimed grabbing his shoulder Tails choked back the tears and replied "Home... finally, I'm home," Tails ran down the stairs towards the main room . Teddy and Razor reluctantly followed him, they looked over and saw him talking to a big walrus.  
"Rotor!" Tails ran over and hugged his big friend "Thank you for saving us old friend." Tails replied cheerfully.  
"That's the guy who saved us?" Razor asked looking Rotor over.  
"Rotor-Sugah, Ah was just going through the video's and Ah found..." Bunnie suddenly dropped the tapes on the ground "Oh my lord!  
Tails?! Is ...is that you!" Bunnie ran to Tails and grabbed him laughing her head off. "Why it's been nine- no! Ten years since I last saw ya! Where on Earth did you go?"  
Teddy was standing there dumbfounded trying to take all this in, his small mind, if even, was working overtime.  
"Hey Tails where did you get all these friends we have never hear about?" Teddy asked looking confused.  
Tails smiled and pointed to Razor and Teddy "These are my friends, Razor and Teddy. They have been with me for like, eight years"  
After the greeting was done, Rotor took them and introduced them to new and old freedom fighters, some of which Tails had never met. The boys were famished and had an enormous dinner. Everyone was there. Teddy sat there stuffing his face with roasted chestnuts, cranberry pie, and a glass of cold apple juice. As soon as the main course was set down they all dug in.

Later that night

Everyone was asleep except Tails. He was wide awake. He silently sneaked out of bed, careful not to wake the other two "sleeping beauties.  
He slowly opened the door and snuck out in a flash. He tiptoed down the hallway until he stopped at the last room. He slowly turned the knob, a little scared to peak in. Tails gathered up all his courage and walked in.  
It was Sonic's old room. Tails found a nearby picture of him and Sonic with the words best buds written across it. It made him want to cry, but he knew he would wake everyone up if he did. A hand gently came down on Tail's shoulder. He quickly turned around.  
"Woah Tails! It's only me," Bunnie laughed quietly "Listen, Tails. Ah don't really buy your story on havin' ta get away from it all for awhile," Bunnie suddenly had a stern look on her face. "That was ten damn years you had to do that. What were you thinking?"  
Tails suddenly looked away and the whole gruesome story burst out: How it was his fault Sonic was dead. By the end of it Tails was almost in tears.  
"You don't just run away, that never solves anything. Now come on sugar. It was in no way your fault."  
Tails had just about had it. "Yes it is my fault! Nothing will ever change that!!!" Tails screamed. Bunnie reached over to touch his shoulder but Tails turned away and ran out of the room, he ran through the hall and up the stairs to the big doors that led out to the old town.  
"Don't you go out there Tails! It's too dangerous and it's raining!" Bunnie called after him. Tails did not listen. He opened the doors and ran out anyway.  
The rain beat down hard on his head as he ran. Tails just kept on going as if something was pulling him to a particullar spot. He tripped on a stone and went sliding through the mud till his head hit large rock. It took him a moment to regain to his full strength. When he looked up, there before him was Sonic's grave and a big statue of Sonic looming overhead.  
Tails burst into tears and cried out slamming his fists on the statue's chest.  
"Why did you have to die?! Why?! Why?! What am I going to do now?!" Tails cried. He continued hitting the stone statue harder and harder until his hands bled. He put his head down on Sonic's chest and cried. Tails cried harder than he ever had before. The rain got harder, but Tails did not care. Suddenly Tails felt sleep take him over. There he slept beside Sonic, all curled in a ball, wet as a drowned rat. And a sudden feeling of security fell over him as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Tails woke up with a jolt, he looked up into the dark sky and yawned. Feeling around for his pouch. ( editors note- let me explain something now so you will not get confused: It is always dark there cause it's around dark land, which is where Dark Lord's fortress is. Anywhere near there for miles is in complete darkness. They don't see the sun. There are places where it is sunny, but those places are hard to find. Those places are where Tails and his friends live-)

Tails got up gave one last look at Sonic, wiped away a tear, and walked back towards knothole.  
"Tails, where did you go?" Teddy ran up to Tails as Tails walked in.  
"Get your stuff Teddy! And get Razor, were leaving!" Tails called back to Both Razor and Teddy looked up as they walked out of Knothole with their bikes.  
"Tails, what's wrong?" Razor asked as they trudged alone "Nothing, I just can't stay here, okay?" Tails looked down.

"But it's your home. You can't just run away again!" Teddy said more serious than ever.  
"It's not my home anymore! Okay?! It never was and it never will be!!!" Tails screamed back.  
Razor and Teddy stopped and looked at each other and started to whisper to one another.  
"Tails we have come up with a decision," Razor looked at Tails with a hurt look "We like Knothole and we want to stay and help the freedom fighters against their fight with Dark Lord."  
Tails could not believe his ears. His friends were ditching him for his old friends. Without saying a thing, Tails got on his bike and sped away.  
Razor and Teddy waved to their friend, but he never turned around.

That night the freedom fighters held a meeting. They were sitting around the old wooden table duscusing their plan to invade Darkland at midnight.  
"Teddy, are you sure Tails is not coming back?" Asked Bunnie "Because we could really use him at a time like this."  
Teddy put his head down "No, He is gone for good. All he wants is to be left alone, I guess."  
"Okay then. On with our plan! We go at midnight, even though it's dark all the time, it's more likely Dark Lord is sleeping and his guard is a little off." Rotor spoke out over all the listners.  
They were all set to go they just needed a sign from Dirk who went up ahead to check out the guard. Dirk ran back and informed them that the guards were gone for the night.  
Antione got everyone together "No liszen everyone! Get you vepons and armour. We're off to win back our freedom!"  
They all got dressed and grabbed their lasers. They were ready to fight and win. Teddy and Razor could hardly wait to get into action. They still could not believe Tails would not stay.  
Teddy and Razor were experienced fighters, but Tails was far better then anyone they had ever seen. What was keeping him from coming? They did not know. Tails knew, but he would never tell.

It was time to go. All the fighters said a sad good bye to their families. They did not know if they would be coming back. Hardly anyone came back from Darkland, ever. They followed Antione who knew the rout really well, for he had been there lots of times when he was younger with Sonic on his crusades. Those were the happier days. Antione shifted his thoughts back to now. He was in control and he had to keep it that way.  
"Okay, ve're here. Switch to night vision and keep low. They have zee lasers that shoot anyone over a meter." Antione whispered They all ducked down and crawled past the sleeping guards. One guard opened his eye, but no one noticed. They were now in Darkland borders. They all stood up and grabbed their lasers and tip toed to the shadows. Razor griped his gun hard, waiting for a droid or dark cop to jump out at any minute.  
This just wasn't right: where was everyone?  
"It's not like them not to jump out and attack. Something must be up," Razor thought, he knew the dark cops too well. Before he could say anything else, the whole place lit up with lights. It was too late.  
"So. I was wondering when you flancy pansy's would show up," Dark Lords voice boomed "You are late, and I hate it when people are late. Snively, blow 'em up! Those who survive, capture them and put them in the dungeon."  
"Will do sir," Snively grinned. He took a huge granade and threw it at the surrounded group. There was a earth shattering blast, it did not look like anyone survived. Suddenly a hand shot up. It was the hand of Rotor. Two dark police ran down and grabbed him and took him off to the dungeon, as for more who were still alive. They left the rest to waste away to nothing.

Tails was relaxing in his house. The light shone down on the beach.  
He lay there listening to the crashing waves, wondering when Razor and Teddy were coming back. Tails was starting to get lonely. It was now a week later and no sign of his friends. Where were they? There was a knock at the door. Tails rushed to it. It had to be them. When he opened the door he gasped: It was Teddy but he was barley alive.  
Tails picked him up and carried him his bed. While Tails tended to his wounds, Teddy tried to tell him what happened, but Tails made him rest first.  
The next day, Teddy was feeling better. He told Tails the horrifying events that had occurred. Tails was outraged, but not too eager to go to Darkland.  
"Come on Tails you have to go save the ones who survived, Razor might be there," Teddy said. Tails sat back down and put his head in his hands.  
"I..I can't Teddy..." Tails cried tears coming from his eyes "Why Tails? What's holding you back, huh?! Your friends need you!!" Teddy cried frantically. "You can't let them down"  
"Teddy, I'm scared." It came out fast so fast that Teddy barely heard it.  
"Why?" Teddy asked, wondering if this was it the one thing that kept Tails from going home.  
Tails looked down then took his shirt off and showed Teddy his back.  
"Oh my god!" Teddy cried "Tails what happend?!"

To be CONTUNED...

well thats part one I hoped you enjoyed reading it, If you liked it and want me to have the second part out fast please email me at

I would really like to hear your comments.




	2. Sometimes it's hard to go back

A Matter Of Life And Death 

Part 2 By Teddy The Fox AKA Lindsay E

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lets start of with the legal stuff: Sonic and others are copyright Archie Comics and SEGA. I created Teddy the Fox and Razor the red hog.  
This story may have some violence in it and some gore, but for the most of it,  
is safe to read. lol This story is in the right tradition of Sonic,  
but you will notice as it goes on, it has its own story. It does not follow the comic the show the anime or the game.  
This story was edited by Alex Entrekin

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters-Tails Prower Teddy the Fox Razor the little red hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog Robotnik And the rest of the freedom fighters (who ever I decide to put in)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK. In case you did not read the first part, let me fill you in on what happened. 10 years ago, Sonic went to avenge Sally's death. Tails suddenly flew in and tried to tell him something. Sonic Looked up and Robotnik stabbed him in the stomach and he fell 8 stories down into the ocean. It is now 10 years later. Tails who is now 16 rides around looking for parts of the planet not harmed by Dark Lord. Yep, ol' Robobutt changed his name again to Dark Lord ruler of Dark land. One night Tails and his friends Teddy and Razor get into a little trouble. With the help of a stranger, they escape only to find out it was Rotor and he leads them back to Tails' old home. Tails, in fear of something, decides to leave, but Razor and Teddy want to stay. So they go their different ways for now.  
It seems the freedom fighters are not going to let Dark Lord harm anyone any more, but their plan is fouled and they all get caught. Teddy manages to make it back to get Tails, but is Tails so eager to go back. Find out why and more in.  
-  
PART 2 Sometimes it's hard to go back

"Oh my god!" Teddy cried. "Tails what happened"  
"Dark Lord's what happened," Tails winced at the sight he saw in the mirror. Tails back was covered with big scars in the form of slash marks.  
Teddy reached over to feel them. Tears fell from his eyes as he saw his friend's horrible pain.  
"10 years ago, right after Sonic fell out the window, I ran to it, but he was gone. I turned around and lunged at Dark lord, trying to kill him, but he was too strong and he snapped my arm. I fainted from the pain and later woke up in a cell with a cast on my arm. For 3 years I was his slave, he beat me constantly. I never said a word when I saw my best friends roboticized. I was the cause of all there pain. Before they went they cursed me hated me."  
"Why?" Teddy asked looking confused.  
"Because I was the one who caught them, that's why!" Tails said. There was a long silence.  
"Why?" Teddy asked again. Tails did not answer he walked out of his house,  
and towards the beach. Looking out at the sea with a distant expression. Teddy limped out after him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why"  
"I don't know. I grew this hatred for everyone, not only Dark lord"  
Tails answered looking down. "I didn't care who I hurt, it's like Sonic was my good side and now that he was gone, all I had left was evil. I needed to make everyone hurt like I was hurting. Please don't hate me"  
"Tails, I won't ever hate you." Teddy replied "You were just a kid, besides you're good now."  
"Am I? Am I really?!" Tails screamed suddenly jumping back from Teddy's grasp "I left you all to die! And guess what! I didn't care!!!" Tails ran back towards his house leaving Teddy alone.  
"Stop lying to yourself!" Teddy called "You have to go back you have to face him! Don't be such a coward."  
Tails stopped running suddenly and turned around "What did you call me?"  
"I said coward you yellow bellied chicken," Teddy replied.  
"Ha! A chicken maybe but I am no coward." Tails laughed "Now Teddy, take it back!"  
"Never! Give me one good reason," Teddy called back to Tails as he started to limp up the hill.  
"Because I am going back, and I am going to save everyone," Tails replied as he ran back to help Teddy up the small hill. The two friends walked up the hill together but somehow Teddy felt Tails still would have to overcome his fear, even though it wouldn't be easy"  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Dark Lords fortress

"Come on Rotah-sugah. You can get through the bars." Bunnie whispered "I don't know Bunnie... These bars are made out of a weird metal I have never seen before." Rotor explained trying to cut it with a mini metal cutter he had in his hat. Suddenly a electric charge flew through the bars and Rotor flew back across the cell, hitting the wall with a loud thump.  
"So thought you could escape," Laughed the evil voice of Dark Lord "I have my eyes on you, if you try that again your get more than a little shock."  
"Damn you! Why are ya' doing this? Just roboticize us get it over with!" Bunnie cried looking up at the speakers in the wall.  
"Calm down my furry friend. The fun will begin soon, I promise," Dark Lord replied.  
Bunnie ran over to comfort Rotor who was now sitting up. He was fine, but a little shook up.  
"Don't mind me, go see how Antoine is doing. He doesn't look to well," Rotor said as he picked him self up and went to work again at the bars,  
this time more quietly.  
"I am feeling better Bunnee." Antoine moaned.

"Well, ya' don't look all that good. Now move your hand so I can clean ya' up." Bunnie said sternly.  
"No, really miz. I will be zok, jus leave me alone." Antoine answered wincing. Bunnie walked over and pulled his hand away from his stomach,  
which he was hiding.  
"Oh my lord, sugah!" Bunnie cried out in horror. Antoine's stomach was nothing but blood and guts. "How are ya still alive sugah?"  
"I am dying. I know zat. My only means of survival ees eef I am roboticized, so if you ever escape... you must leave me here. Unzerstand."  
"Ah...You know Ah can't do that!" Bunnie cried "You fight 'till the end! You will never give up do ya' hear me!"  
"No. You hear me: I am just going to suffair more if I stay like zees. You must let me stay here." begged Antoine.  
"Let him go Bunnie, it's the only way," Rotor said as he walked up to where they were.  
"Sonic would have tried to save him," Bunnie murmured.

"Shut up! You will not speak of his name around here." A tall dog stood up "Sonic killed himself in a fit of anger! He was not worthy to life if he would give it up so easily!"  
"You take that back!" Bunnie stretched her arm out and grabbed the dog by the throat.  
"So kill me then! I don't care! It's better than being dumb and metal!" The dog said his eyes burned in to Bunnie's.

"That's enough, the both of you! No one is going to kill anyone!" Rotor called throwing himself between the two fuders. "We are all in this together! If we start to fight now we might as well be dead! That's what Dark Lord wants."  
The two stopped their fight and Bunnie went back to help Antoine. He was going fast they needed to get him back for help.  
--------------------------------------------  
At Tails' place

"So Tails how did you escape from Dark Lord?" Teddy asked between bites on a bun.  
"For months I had been figuring a way out," Tails said, sighing, "He figured it out and caught me before I left. We got into a fight and I cut two of his fingers off. He stopped and I got away. He swore if I ever came back he would kill me."  
"Than why you don't..." Teddy stopped "Come on Teddy, it's late. Let's hit the hay," Tails yawned "I will leave first thing in the morning, and you stay here, ya' hear me. You're too weak, I can handle everyone myself."  
Teddy knew Tails could handle it, but could he handle facing Dark Lord again?  
Tails woke early in the morning and without making a sound, he packed some stuff in his nap sac and was on his way to uncertain fate. Who knows? Read on to find out.  
Tails jumped on his bike and sped off. Maybe it was courage, maybe it was suicide. What ever it was, Tails was driven towards Dark Land, and he thought he was ready.  
------------------------------------------------------  
"Snively!" Dark Lord screamed "They're gone!!! Find them now"  
"Who-Who's gone sir?" Snively asked.  
"The freedom fighters you idiot!!!!" Dark Lord's voice boomed causing a wind that blew Snively back into a wall.  
"I will find them sir right away," Snively wined, running away towards his computer. He sat down and started to type in a camera code. "All camera's check heat sensors, and find those vermin"  
"R..run guys they found out!" Bunnie cried once the alarms went off.  
"Grragh!!! Rotair, leave me and zave yourself!" Antoine cried in pain.  
"No, you still have a chance! If we can make it out we can get you help!" Rotor cried, dragging Antoine along over his shoulder. The six freedom fighters made there way across the hall to sector 5.  
"Sector 6 code," The door said "Rotor, what's the code?" A skunk piped up.

"It's obvious isn't it? D-a-r-k-n-e-s-s." Rotor called out to the skunk who punched the code.  
"Code verified. You may enter." The door stated.  
"I have a lock on them!" Snively called out.  
"Well go get them and hurry!" Dark Lord replied not very happy.  
"They have a lock on us Bunnie!" Rotor called back "Everybody up into the pipes! They will never find us. I have a map of 'em right here"  
Rotor helped everyone into the pipe at the end of the hall, looking back to make sure no one was there he shut the metal door and was gone.  
"There right around ... "Snively stopped in his tracks "Here..."  
"Where did they go boss?" a bot called out "You seem to have lost them again."  
"Shut up!" Snively screamed hitting the bot over the head. "OW!"  
"Hehehe," The bot started to laugh.  
"Don't stand around you bolts for brains find them at once!" Snively screamed at the bots wildly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Tails looked up at the dark castle fortress and sighed.  
"I can't believe I came back. What am I thinking?" Tails asked himself "No stupid. You have to save your friends."  
Giving one last look up at the dungeon he spent so long in, he walked back to where his bike was and hid it in the bush.  
"OK. Here goes nothing." Tails sighed as he pulled out his lazer and snuck through the bars in the fence. "Boy security is low tonight, I hope I'm not too late." Silently, Tails snuck by the first light beam shining down.  
The beam came his way and he dived into the bushes until it passed.  
"Can't let my guard down or I'll get caught and then we're all in hot water." Tails whispered. He picked himself up and tiptoed towards the steal door around the corner of the building.  
"Sector 1 code." the door rang out loudly "Oh man, be quiet will ya!" Tails whined looking around making sure no one heard he typed in the code.  
"Code verified. You may enter." The door rang out.  
The door opened and Tails walked in. "That was really easy. It's not like ol' robo lord to just let anyone walk in." Tails said.  
"Come on! They went this way through the pipes! Go in now!" Snively screamed.  
Tails jumped behind a door just as Snively and the bots ran by trying to find a way into the pipes. Once they were gone, Tails emerged and ran towards the main hall, he knew exactly where the escapees were heading.  
"Now's my chance, I gotta find them and get them out of here." Tails whispered He opened the metal door at the end of the hall and crawled into the pipes.  
It was dark and musty in there and he could not see very well. Tails reached into his nap sac and pulled out a flash light. "If I can remember this pipe system then I should go left." He crawled left and was on his way. The air was hard to get in but Tails kept on going.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"This way guys," Rotor called out "You sure you know where you are going Rotor?" The dog called back.  
"Yeah, I have the whole pipe system mapped out!" Rotor called back.

"Look there is a light up ahead. Everyone stop!" Bunnie called.  
"Who ees zare?" Antoine squeaked out.

"It's me, Tails! I'm here to save you," Tails called out "Follow me!"  
There were no hello's. Only silence as they followed Tails out of the pipes.  
"On my word, run!" Rotor called to everyone.  
Rotor gave the word and everyone started to run towards the door. They ran out and made it safely to the fence.  
"Wait!" Tails stopped "Where's Razor?"  
"He...He's dead Tails." Bunnie said sadly looking down.  
"I won't believe that! I'm going back to get him!" Tails cried "No! Are you crazy?!" Rotor screamed "If you go back I have to go with you. Everyone back to Knothole I will be back soon."  
"Me too Ah'm staying," Bunnie said smiling. The number slowly shrank to three lonely figures.  
"All right the Tails man is back in action!" Rotor yelled slapping Tails a high five. Tails did not respond, he only looked down at the ground.  
"Let's go. We have to find Razor." Tails said quietly. Bunnie and Rotor nodded and made their way towards the rubble. What they saw will forever change their lives. There were bodies scattered everywhere: arms, legs, and other parts. Tails frantically pulled away scrap metal and wood.  
"Tails over here! Ah found 'im and he's still alive!" Bunnie called.  
Tails ran over to his friend.  
"T..Tails you c...came," Razor stuttered out. He was in bad shape, much worse than Teddy.  
"Aww what a beautiful moment, it makes me sick." Tails and the others turned around. There was Dark Lord standing over them.  
"Go stuff yer fortress up yer..." Bunnie was cut off.

"As I was saying, you may have managed to rescue some but you won't leave here alive," Dark Lord said.  
"You heard the lady: Go shove it." Tails said stepping in front of Bunny.  
"My what a smart mouth you have there, Tails I always liked it. That's what made you my best solider. "Dark Lord laughed.  
"Shut up! You know nothing!" Tails screamed "Tails, what is he talkin' about?" Bunnie whispered in Tails' ear. Dark Lord heard.  
"Ahh so you haven't told them yet, eh?" He laughed, obviously enjoying this.  
"Told us what Tails?" Rotor looked over at him.  
"Go on and tell them tell them all the freedom fighters you captured and roboticized, all those poor civilians." Dark Lord laughed.

"Tails would never operate you're death machine!" Rotor yelled back.  
"No Rotor. Tails, did you?" Bunnie looked at Tails.  
"..." Tails looked down.  
"Come on Tails. Is it true or ain't it?" Bunnie asked harshly.  
"Yes! Tell them!" Dark Lord cried with joy.  
"Yes it's all true happy!" Tails looked up, his eyes burning into Dark Lords.  
"..." Bunnie slapped Tails across the face.  
Tails grabbed his face and looked at Rotor who was holding Razor, and Bunnie who was backing up.  
"B..Bunny its not what you think," Tails stuttered.  
"No Tails! It's all what Ah think! Get away from me!" Bunnie said eyeing Tails with a cold stare. "Go! Go fight with your master! Just leave us out!"  
"Hehehe, this has been amusing. You three may go." Dark Lord pointed towards Bunnie, Rotor and Razor. "But I want Tails." Tails looked at his friends with pleading eyes.  
"Take him." Bunnie said. They turned around, leaving Tails behind.  
Suddenly a anger flared up in Tails heart and he went at Dark Lord Like a mad man.  
"You bastard!!! How could you?!" Tails screamed Dark Lord jumped to the side and Tails went flying past him, "You brought it upon yourself," Dark Lord reached out and punched Tails in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Welcome home. Hahahahahahahaha!!!" He started to laugh out loud as he dragged Tails towards the doors inside his fortress.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
"Bunnie... we have to stop... I can't carry Razor... any further." Rotor wheezed.

"No! We have to keep goin'. Ah don't trust Dark Lord. He may have bots on us any second." Bunnie called as she grabbed Razor and started to run harder.  
"Bunnie, stop this is madness. You and I both know were not running from 'bots.We're running from Tails." Rotor wheezed trying to keep up.  
"Don't say his name! Tails is a traitor!" Bunnie screamed suddenly stopping. Tears started to come from her eyes but she sniffed them back.  
"But maybe he had a good reason," Rotor said quietly.  
"No one has a reason to do that! Now let's keep going. Razor needs help!" Bunnie said as she started to run again.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy woke up drenched with sweat, he sat up and wiped his face off. "Man what a dream..." Teddy whispered to himself. "Tails may need my help. I have to get to Knothole." Teddy Got up from his bed and limped towards the closet, where he proceeded to get dressed. He grabbed his stuff and limped outside and got on his bike.  
"I don't know why, but I know Tails needs my help."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey kid! You ready or what?" a soldier called out to Tails who was in his old room.  
"Yeah, I'll be out in a second," Tails looked up into the mirror, his blue and black suite gleaming in the dimly lit room. "I can't believe they left me here. They'll pay dearly." Tails put his hand in a fist. He walked out of his room and towards the meeting room where the other soldiers were.  
Tails knew some of them. He had fought with them before he left; they were as evil as they came. Tails walked in, acting tough and cool, trying to blend in.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quickly, inside. Razor needs ta' rest." Bunnie said to Rotor. They walked in the doors and down to Knothole. Bunnie gave Razor up to a nurse who ran him to the infirmary.  
"I am going to check on Antoine," Rotor said to Bunnie, walking away.  
Bunnie's bad attitude was starting to get to Rotor.  
"Yeah, just go. Ah need to think anyways," Bunny answered "Damn you, Tails! How could you?" Bunnie walked into her room, she needed to rest.  
"Ah, Rotair, you made it back safe. What took you?" Antoine said a little weakly.

"We ran into a little diversion on the way," Rotor answered trying to stay away from the subject Tails.  
"Where are Bunnie and Tails? Zey made it back all right?" Antoine asked "Uhh, well, Bunnie is here." Rotor said, making a weird face.  
"Well, where ees Tails?" Antoine asked. Rotor told Antoine the whole story calmly. Antoine however was enraged.  
"Why that little!" Antoine said out loud cursing Tails name.  
"Antoine, you need to rest! Please jump to conclusions later!" Rotor said motioning to the doctor to sedate Antoine before he became too upset.  
Rotor left and went towards Bunnie's room. He knocked on the door but there was no answer. Rotor took a peek inside. She was asleep. He closed the door slowly.  
"Tails can't be on their side; I know him. There must be more." Rotor said to himself. He decided to go check on Razor maybe he could provide an answer.  
---------------------------------------------------  
"Come on you bucket of bolts! Faster! I have to get to Knothole" Teddy yelled at his bike. "Something bad is going to happen! I just know it"  
As Teddy races time to make it to Knothole, Tails is also in a fix.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
"Listen up men!" Snively called out to everyone "We are preparing for a surprise attack on Knothole tomorrow. We finally know the coordinates of it's whereabouts"  
"How?" A young soldier asked.  
"Why, by Tails showing us." Snively laughed as all eyes fell on Tails.  
"And if he doesn't, he will die!"

Tails had never felt so helpless in his life.  
Despite the fact he was still mad, he did not want to give up the location of Knothole.

"Well will you do it"  
Tails looked around. "Yeah, sure. I have an old score to settle with 'em anyways." Tails answered.  
"Very good, you're learning," Snively laughed and left, walking out the door and towards Dark Lords room, for he had something to show him.  
Tails sank in his chair how was he going to get out of this mess. He suddenly wiped all regretful thoughts out of his mind. _Wait! They hate me! They gave me up with out a fight! Who needs them!_  
-----------------------------------------------  
It was a sad night in Knothole, they had the funeral services for the dead freedom fighters who did not make it back.  
"I bet you Tails told his lord that we would be attacking." A dog named Lance spoke up after "I mean, jeeze, he was waiting for us!" Everyone was agreeing. Rotor could not believe his ears: no one trusted Tails anymore!  
He still did, but even he was starting to doubt him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Lords laughter evil laughter rang out through the land.  
"Very good Snively! You have done well. I had given up on this project."  
"Well sir, I just found it and decided to fix a few bugs you may have missed, and now it works like a charm." Snively answered very proud of himself.  
"Raise the specimen." Dark Lord called to his computer.  
There were a series of weird noises and suddenly, and hole in the floor opened up and slowly a capsule started to emerge from the floor. Frost coated the capsule which was about as big as a person.  
"There we go, my precious specimen. I am ready now." Dark Lord said. He started to wipe away the frost to reveal what was inside.  
"Sir! Y...You can't be serious." Snively whined when he saw what was in the capsule.  
"Oh but I am. Hehe I am!" Dark Lord laughed "Soon. Very soon! THE HEDGEHOG WILL BE MINE!"

TO BE CONTINUED.  
Well that's it for the second part. I hope you liked it. I know its a little actionless, but I promise the next part, which is the last part, will be full of action.  
Please tell me what you think

get the first part at (Tailsland)  
or (TSF)  
Hope to hear your comments so I know how to make the third part even better!  
-Teddy The fox


	3. One Must Fall

A Matter of Life and Death Part 3

By Teddy The Fox AKA Lindsay E

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lets start of with the legal stuff; Sonic and others are copyright Archie  
Comics and Sega.  
I created Teddy the Fox and Razor the Red Hog. This story may have some  
violence and some gore in it, but for the most part,it is safe to read.lol This story  
is in the right tradition of Sonic but you will notice as it goes on, it has its own story.  
It does not follow the comic, the show, the anime, or the game. This fanfic is a little more  
gory than the other parts, so beware

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters- Tails Prower  
Teddy the Fox  
Razor the little Red Hedgehog  
Sonic the hedgehog  
Robotnick  
And the rest of the freedom fighters (who ever I decide to put in)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let's summarize off the first and second parts: Tails witnesses Sonic's  
death, blames himself and tries to run away from his past. Blinded by anger, he gets  
captured by Dark Lord. To Tails' surprise, Dark Lord offers him a job. Tails a little unsure  
of himself takes it... BIG mistake. Eventually, he escapes. 10 years later or so, Tails is  
back on his way to knothole again. This time, the result it far worse: not only has his secret  
past been revealed to Bunnie and Rotor, but now he is back working for Dark Lord and  
about to invade Knothole against his own will. And what is this thing Robotnick has?  
And now, Dark Lord has a new, secret weapon, and is not afraid to use it. But what  
is this new weapon? Find out in...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ONE MUST FALL

"We have to go back and help Tails!" Razor screamed  
"Ahh, Bunnie? A little help here," Rotor called holding Razor back  
"I think he's awake!"  
"Hold on Sugar. I got the trank," Bunny called back to Rotor.  
" No, no, you've got it all wrong! Tails..." Razor was cut off.  
"Face it he's not playing for the right team!" Bunny called, running towards  
Razor and giving him a shot to calm him down.  
"No! Noo, nooo... Tails..." Razor slowly closed his eyes. He was out  
cold.

"That's the third time today he's gone crazy," Bunny heaved, breathing  
heavily.  
"You know Bunnie maybe he's right," Rotor said Looking up from the bed Razor  
was in.  
"Rotor, how could you even say that?" Bunny said, accusingly. "You heard  
with your own ears he is traitor."  
"I heard but..."  
"But what, Rotor?"  
"Nothing."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I knew I shouldn't have left Tails alone," Teddy said to himself.  
"Now where was Knothole?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Time to wake up, sir!" A soldier yelled at the door of Tails room.  
(Editor's note: Let me explain something to the oh so confused reader. Dark  
Lord has a whole bunch of followers like a cult thing. They serve him by Being in the  
army, and being a dark cop. Only those who oppose him are roboticized. And he also has the  
bots he made,of course. I hope this has been some help to the reader and answered a few  
questions.)  
"Yes, I'll be there in a second," Tails sat up groggily. He had been  
dreaming again last night. The same dream with Sonic. He shivered and got up. Tails  
sighed heavily and grabbed his gear. He had no idea how he was going to get out of this mess  
and win back the trust of Knothole. Tails sighted again and opened his door. There were  
soldiers everywhere ready in gear to attack, all waiting for Tails word to advance.  
"I trust you slept well, sir?" A soldier asked.  
"Yeah, just fine. Now get the first squad ready," Tails commanded sternly.  
As long as he had control, he'd better play along.  
"Yes, sir!" The soldier called out. Tails had no idea where "sir" came from,  
but somehow it made him feel important, and he liked it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Snively and Dark Lord were in the lab, waiting to see if the  
program worked.  
"If this program works, I'm a genius! No... a SUPER genius!!" Darklord  
exclaimed evilly. "Quite soon, Snively... Activate the restoration device at  
once!"  
Sweat dripped from Snively's brow as he typed in the code activate the  
restoring machine. " It's all set to run in about an hour, Sir."  
"Good then lets get the subject, ready to restore," Darklord cried.  
Snively grabbed the strange figure out of the ice cold capsule and stood him upright  
in a large, dome-like contraption. He then inserted two long needles in the figure's  
head on other side and connected them to a machine. Then he put two small pads over the  
figure's chest. He then started to type on the computer again. Suddenly the whole anatomy of  
the hedgehog's body came onto the screen.  
"Subject ready sir," Snively said, dryly. He had no idea why Robotnick  
wanted to do this. But he let the thought go. "Restoration begins in 38 minuets,  
sir."  
"Good, good. Just in time for me to bring my plan into total order." Dark  
Lord said, almost to himself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was almost afternoon now, and Razor had clamed down a fair bit.  
Antoine lay sleeping in the next room. His recovery was coming along very slowly.  
To try to calm Razor down, Bunny and Rotor decided to have him talk about  
his past. Amazingly enough, it worked and Razor calmed down a lot as he told  
them of his tortured past.  
"It all started back when I was little. I used to have a big happy family.  
We lived in Cannar Forest not far from Hilltop Village. I lived there with my Mom,  
older brother, and my older sister. My Dad was a royal soldier for the king before I was  
born. After he left to have a family, he decided to protect Hilltop village, from any harm.  
One day near my first birthday, he was out patrolling. There was an ambush on the town  
by a whole bunch of robots taking folks out of their homes to put in the robotizor. My  
dad saved a few of them but was taken and roboticized. To me, he is dead. Then eight  
years later, about twenty soldiers stormed the village. They were looking for a fox who  
had escaped.  
They had reason to believe he was hiding in the village somewhere. When no  
one came forward, they burned it. And on the very day my family was down there,"  
Razor looked up there were tears streaming down his face. "As soon as I saw the smoke, I  
was down there. I couldn't recognize anyone. All I saw were dead bodies."  
"Oh my god! I remember that!" Rotor cried.  
" The Hilltop massacre. 2000 animals died. Only 30 survived," Bunnie said,  
softly.  
"Yes, that was it. I went looking for my family, but I couldn't find  
anyone, Then I saw a little fox about my size jump out of the flames with my sister. He  
told me to follow him and took us to safety. After quite a lot of thanking I finally realized  
he was the fox they were after. I believe you know him as Tails. I knew of a place not far  
off near the beach. About a three day walk. So as soon as we thought it was safe, we  
left. They never found us. A year or two later we met up with another strange fox:  
Teddy... his past is a mystery because he never talks about it."  
"Is your sister ok?" Bunny asked.  
"She's doing great," Razor replied. There was a long silence after that. No  
one spoke for five minuets. Then Bunnie broke the silence.  
"Ah...Ah am so sorry,"  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for. And if Tails was so evil that he  
saved us,then I guess we shouldn't help him now," Razor snapped.  
"I'm sorry Razor. But Tails betrayed us. He killed our friends!" Bunnie  
replied.  
"We can't accept him back!" Razor knew Bunnie was dead serious, but he  
couldn't understand why she wouldn't let bygones be bygones.  
"Then I can't stay," Razor said suddenly  
"What?!" Bunnie and Rotor gasped at the same time.  
"Like I said, I'm leaving. I'm going after Tails," There was nothing Bunnie  
or Rotor could say to change his mind. They had to let him go as soon as he  
was feeling better.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The soldiers started to march out into the forest. Tails was in the  
lead.  
"What am I doing?" Tails thought as he marched along. Here he was, leading  
an army towards his home and his friends. How was he going to get out of  
this... alive?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Revival process complete. Subject is ready to release." Snively  
called to Darklord.  
"Excellent," Darklord said in his deep, booming voice. "Let him out."  
Snively pushed a button and the capsule opened up,  
"I am ready to serve, my master," The figure said. It looked up at him, eyes  
glowing red.  
"Good, Sonic The Hedgehog. Now destroy that miserable fox!" Darklord cried,  
happily.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darn, my bike's out of gas!" Teddy cried as his engine died down. He  
dismounted and kicked it. Ouch!" Teddy yelped, realizing he was still  
really injured.He stood his bike up and started to walk it towards the nearest town. "Great  
help I am. I can't even make it near Knothole to save my bud,"  
"You say you need help?" A strange voice replied  
"Huh?" Teddy turned around to see who said it, what he saw was a fairly  
small creature in a dark black cloak. "You... would help me?"  
"Sure. I'm always giving creatures a helping hand,"  
"How can I trust you?" Teddy asked eyeing the strange creature "Show me your  
face!"  
"That, I can't do," The creature replied "Please, just trust me."  
Teddy had no choice. He followed the creature deeper and deeper into the  
forest.  
"Down here," the creature instructed. The place suddenly seemed very  
familiar to Teddy. It was almost haunting. Teddy shivered. The familiar atmosphere  
unsettled him.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Just a little more to go and we're almost there."  
Teddy was starting to get sick feeling in his stomach "No," Teddy choked out  
"Please, let's turn back. I can't go any farther."  
"Ah I see you know where we are then," The creature replied. Teddy nodded  
his head slowly.  
"This is where I watched my family being eaten by..by."  
"Yes say it."  
"The..." Teddy didn't have time to finish everything went black.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Antoine was trying hard not to fall unconscious again, he'd been like  
that for two days now. The doctor said he may fall into a coma if he wasn't properly  
looked after.  
"Aww, sugar it's okay. Everything is fine," Bunnie said quietly to Antione  
as she moistened his forehead with a wet cloth.  
"Mercy Bunnie, I will be fine. Go tend to zee other creatures," Antoine  
said softly. He knew in his condition that he might not get through this, but  
the others had a chance.  
"Are ya' sure your feeling better?" Bunnie asked concern written all over  
her face.  
"Of course. I am never being more sure before in my life," Antione lied.  
With that, Bunnie got up and left. She thought Antione was lying, but she shrugged it  
off. Bunnie walked down the hall. She passed Tails bedroom and stopped. Something made  
her want to open his door, hoping he was there still a little kid, waiting to hear  
one of Sally's bedtime stories. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Those were the good old  
days. They'd never get them back. Everyone was either dead or defected to Robotnik. She  
and Rotor were the only ones left who were strong and healthy. She silently cursed  
Dark Lord for what he had done. It was no use. He had won. They barley had enough  
Freedom Fighters to fill half of Knothole. The next attack by Dark Lord's men could  
prove fatal to everyone. She quickly sniffed back the tears and wiped her face. She had to  
look strong for the "littleuns" so they too wouldn't loose hope.  
"Post extra guards at the edge of the forest. We can't risk loosing another  
attack on us," Rotor ordered to the remaining freedom fighters.  
"But Rotor, we barley have enough people to defend," a skunk argued.  
" I say lets run for our lives. Leave knothole make new lives with what  
family we have left." There were a few shouts of agreement.  
"We can't leave knothole!" Rotor yelled over the shouts. Bunnie saw Rotor  
trying to order the guys around and decided to give him a hand.  
"Rotor's right. We can't leave what we have fought so hard to keep; all the  
deaths would be in vain. We have to stay and fight. Even to the death, if that's  
what it takes!" Bunny Yelled, and some cried out in agreement.  
"Listen to Bunny! She's right!" a fox yelled. There were stronger cheers of  
encouragement on Bunnie's side.  
"You just have to know how to talk to them," Bunny whispered in a stunned  
Rotor's ear. She walked away, proud of herself. Rotor could handle the rest  
now. She went back to the imfermary to check on all the wounded.  
"Great speech, Bunnie," Razor said happily.  
"Why thanks, Sugah hog," Bunny Suddenly looked down.  
"What's wrong did I do something?" Razor asked looking concerned.  
"No... not you. I used to call Sonic 'Sugah Hog," Bunnie looked up and  
laughed a little. "Dumb thing to get upset about."  
"You all must really miss Sonic. I know Tails does. He was always talking  
about him." Bunnie only nodded her head. She could see Razor was getting ready to  
go, so she helped him pack. There wasn't any need to try to make him stay; he had made  
up his mind the second he got there.  
"Take the long way out south. It winds around a bit but it will be out of  
the way of the guards in Darkland," Bunnie instructed Razor. He thanked her and  
walked out of the room he was in. Bunnie watched as he got on his bike and road off.  
"May the God of Mobius be with you, Sugah," she whispered.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We'll camp here for the night!" Tails yelled to his army. We still have  
quite a way to go." Almost immediately everyone behind him stopped and started to get  
their tents out of their packs. It was utter confusion for a moment as a steady  
downpour of rain began. Everyone tried to get their shelter up first. Tails just slept  
under a tree getting soaked to the bone; this was how he liked it.  
As Tails slept he was unaware of the dark shadow that loomed over him. It  
quickly disappeared, but Tails kept on sleeping. Sleeping was always hard  
for Tails to do.  
Especially when he was having the dreams, which he had no idea as to what  
they could mean. He was having the same dream over again, the ones with Sonic. Only  
this time they seemed more real. He moaned and tossed around constantly. He was shivering  
hard and the rain was seeping through his now Saturated uniform. Suddenly a  
waterproof blanket fell on him. This woke Tails up, at first he thought it was one of his men,  
but then he saw a familiar face come into focus... it was Sonic's face! Tails jumped up to  
scream, but Sonic clamped his hand over Tails' mouth.  
"Shhhhhh," Sonic whispered "Trying to get me caught or what? Oh man have  
you ever grown. It really has been a long time, hasn't it?" Tails just sat there  
in awe looking, Sonic over, pinching himself to make sure he was indeed awake. It took a  
long time for Tails to take it all in, but once he did, he jumped up and started hugging  
Sonic. This was the real deal, and Tails was now the happiest fox on earth.  
"Where on Mobius have you been all these years?" Tails whispered,  
ecstatically.  
"Well, to cut a long story short, let's just say I've been hiding out for  
the last ten years," Sonic answered. Tails had a million questions running through his  
head, they all tried to come out at once. Sonic shushed him.  
"Listen. We need to get back to Knothole. Everyone there is in terrible  
danger!"  
"How do you know?" Tails asked.  
"I was spying on the old 'buttnick. He knew you were going to lead them to  
the wrong place. So while you were distracted, he could move in on Knothole  
and capture everyone."  
"Then we have to get there fast!" Tails whispered, almost too loudly.  
"There's no time on foot. Grab my hand: we're flying. If I still remember  
how to do it, that is." Tails tore his uniform off, and twisted his Tails. Sonic  
reached for his hand made contact. Then, before they knew it, they were off the ground, floating  
up into the air. Tails looked down and saw Sonic smiling at him, he smiled back. Tails  
knew the great war would finally be over with Sonic back. What he didn't know is if  
anyone wanted him back. Then with all his strength and might, Tails torpedoed  
towards Knothole at break-neck speed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cold, wet, and miles still to go, Razor trudged on through the rain,  
through the night. He thought of Tails and Teddy and wondered how they were both  
doing. He had learned that Teddy was okay and back at their hut, safe and sound. He  
saw a hole in a tree and decided to camp in there for the night. He was in the middle of  
climb in when he heard a voice.  
"Hey! You blockhead, watch where you put your foot!" a small voice sounded  
from inside the tree.  
"Oh!" Razor gasped taken aback by the sudden voice. He got out of the tree  
and a small head peaked out. It was a tiny blue Flickey. "You're sure far away  
from your home.  
Isn't flickly island about a months walk from here?"  
"Yeah, something like that. I ran away from home and have been living here  
ever since," The little Flickey said, a little ashamed.  
"My name's Razor. What's yours?" Razor asked My name is Razor"  
"My name be not important... but if you really want to know, it's Firebeak.  
I was named that because I always fire off my mouth at all the wrong times,"  
Firebeak laughed  
a little.  
"So," Razor began, do I have permission to spend the night?"  
"Sure, whatever. But hurry up and get inside. You need some dry things.  
You're soaking wet!" The little Flickey stuck a knot on the hole in the tree and  
went over to what appeared to be a closet. He took out a towl and gave it to Razor. Razor  
took off his shirt and started to dry himself when the bird stopped him.  
"What is it?" Razor asked dropping the towel.  
"That tattoo you have. I have seen another with the exact same one just this  
morning," the bird squawked.  
"That's impossible. The only other creatures who wear this are Tails and  
Teddy,"  
"It was a fox, and he was pushing a motor bike around. He had a slight  
limp. Then, later on today, I saw two of Dark Lord's men taking him off towards  
his fortreiss. He was unconscious.  
"Teddy!" Razor screamed out. "Listen, Firebeak, that's my friend! Thank you  
for helping me, but I really have to be on my way." The Flickey nodded his  
head, and opened the knot in the tree. Razor jumped out and started to run. Firebeak flew  
up beside him. I'm coming with you,"  
"You can't. It's dangerous,"  
"Yes I can! So shut up and keep running!" Razor only nodded an agreement  
and kept running.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Attention all units! Trespassers sighted flying towards Knothole!" one of  
guards called. Bunnie and Rotor darted out of the doors and towards the guards  
posted outside the village limits.  
"Give me the telescope!" Bunnie yelled. She took it from the guard, looked  
through into it, and gasped.  
"Bunnie what is it?" Rotor asked, worried for his friend. Bunnie was going  
weak at the knees.  
"It's Tails... a-and... S..s..." Bunnie was trying to get the words out but  
she was trembling too much.  
"Who?" Rotor prompted.  
"IT'S SONIC!!!" Bunnie finally spat out.  
"What!?" Everyone all screamed at the same time. They all scrambled for the  
telescope. Rotor got it first and confirmed Bunnie's answer. It was indeed  
Tails and Sonic. Tails landed, and as soon as he did, he saw everyone staring at  
Sonic. Sonic blushed a bit. Everyone was soon running towards them. Tails held out his  
arms, but they ran past him and right to Sonic.  
"Oh my god! You're alive!" Bunnie screamed throwing herself at Sonic.  
"Hey, hey Bunny! Nice to see you too," Sonic was about to laugh when he  
felt a sharp pain on his cheek. Bunnie had slapped him accross the face. "What was  
that for?" he growled slightly.  
"That was for not visiting for the last ten years! Why you're worse than  
Tails!" Bunnie yelled. Then she suddenly remembered Tails. She snapped her  
fingers.

The guards suddenly grabbed Tails and handcuffed him.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Sonic yelled out suddenly.  
"Yeah Bunnie?" Rotor yelled out too.  
"Tails is a traitor, and a wanted criminal. I'm sorry, but for now, he is  
under arrest." Bunnie said, shaking her head sadly. Before Tails could protest or  
say anything, he was pulled off towards the nearest jail. He just hung his head; he had  
totally forgot to tell them that Dark Lord was coming to attack. Bunnie felt bad about what  
she was doing to Tails. But he had brought it upon himself. Well, that's what she made  
herself believe.

Later that night everyone sat around waiting eargely as Sonic told his  
story. There had been a small party to welcome him back, and now sonic was just finishing  
up his story.  
All the little Mobians were sitting around listening, knowing quite well it  
was way past their bed time. But Sonic, their life-long hero was back, IN THE FLESH, and  
that was an exciting time for everyone.  
"Well I don't know about everyone else but I am VERY tired, and going to  
bed," Sonic said, yawning loudly. All the little ones moaned, and their parents  
picked them all up and carried them off to bed.  
"Is my room still here?" Sonic asked.  
"Same as when you left it," Rotor gushed.  
"Great," Sonic replied. He started off towards his room. He slipped into  
the room and then took out a little microphone from his ear.  
"Attention. I am in Knothole. Is the tracker working?" Sonic whispered.  
"Yes sir. We have the coordinates. We're on the way," a voice said.  
"Good," Sonic started a deep throaty laugh. "Soon I will control Knothole,  
and my master will have complete power over everyone."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why is everyone doing this to me?" Tails asked himself. He was all alone  
in a small dark cell, down on the lowest floor of Knothole. The bars were shiny  
and gray, and all he had in his cell was a little lumpy cot in the corner. Not even a  
window. To make matters worse for him, the cell guard was an old childhood friend. And he  
wouldn't even talk to him.  
"So... um, how's Antione doing? I heard he's pretty bad," Tails inquired.  
"I Can't release that information you," Ralph, a little punk skunk, answered.  
"Oh, come on! He's my friend! Couldn't you at least let me know?!" Tails  
yelled, getting restless. This was really annoying him.  
" How can you turn on your own kind?"  
"Turn? Me?" Ralph looked at him crossly. "You're the one who turned!  
You're the traitor!"  
Tails was starting to get violent. "Just tell me how Antione is doing!"  
Ralph ignored him. Tails started to grab at the bars and shake them.  
Ralph shot a tranquilizer in the cell.  
"Hah! You missed me," Tails laughed, not feeling a thing. Suddenly he felt  
really tired and staggered towards the cot. He fell, and everything went black.  
"No I didn't," was the last thing he heard.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Were almost there," Razor panted loudly. He was getting tired; he had been  
walking all night. Firebeak was flying a little slower, too.  
"Squwak! I can see the fortress in the distance, and it looks to be  
heavily guarded." Firebeak whispered to Razor. They both slowed down and decided to  
make up a plan.  
"You distract the guards while I slip in. Then you go back to knothole and  
alert them, okay?" Razor instructed.  
"Check," Firebeak said, saluting.  
"Do you know where Knothole is?" Razor asked.  
"Yes I used to trade with some of the creatures there, before it was  
destroyed in the great war a few years back." Firebeak replied.  
"Ok, are you set?" Razor asked. Firebeak nodded, and flew off towards the  
guards.  
" Help! Help!" Firebeak screamed, flapping his wings. " There is a big  
monster coming this way! You have to stop it!"  
"What's that?" Everyone was looking at Firebeak, and no one noticed Razor  
slip in. Well, almost no one. As soon as Razor crossed the threshold into the  
fortress, an alarm went off. All the guards turned around and grabbed Razor.  
"Firebeak! Fly back to Knothole now! Get help!" Razor shouted as he was  
pulled off. Firebeak flew off towards Knothole as laser beams started to fly  
towards him. He dodged them and was soon out of sight. He knew what he had to do. He took  
the short cut though Darkland.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
That morning, there was a little gathering in the now growing graveyard.  
There were some speeches, tears, and new graves made for the deceased. The  
creatures were singing, and the funeral was nearing an end when suddenly two guards came  
running in. They were badly hurt.  
"They're coming! Hundreds of them! They're strong! About half an hour  
away," One of the guards huffed out before collapsing. The other one already had.  
There was a mass panic, and all of the creatures started to run around, screaming.  
"Enough!" Bunnie yelled. "We need to keep clear heads! All remaining  
freedom fighters suit up! And anybody not being a mother or a child under  
seventeen, please get suited up; your fighting too." There were cries of protest, but eventually  
everyone did what they were told. Soon, everyone was ready to defend Knothole. They all  
got into lines and the first string started to march towards the outskirts.  
Down in the jail cell, Tails could hear the yelling and the sound of panic,  
he could also see a lot of creatures moving into the protective shelters.  
"What's going on?!" Tails yelled.  
"We're under attack!" Ralph answered.  
"Let me out!" Tails yelled, jumping up and down. "I'm not that good in  
here," Ralph looked thoughtfully at Tails. He looked like he was thinking very  
hard.  
"Come on. We're friends," Tails said, calmly.  
"Okay... But as far as I'm concerned, you knocked me out and escaped, okay?"  
Ralph replied as he opened the door.  
"Thanks! Your a pal," Tails said and ran up the stairs. Up there was  
hectic, all the remaining creatures who were not in hiding were getting ready to fight for  
there lives. Tails snuck past them and got out the other way making his way towards the  
forest where just on the other side another great war was in the mist of occurring.  
Bunnie, Sonic and Rotor were in front leading a small army towards the big  
horde of Dark Soldiers now coming into view. Both sides stopped and started to  
talk. In the distance Tails was running towards them.

"Give up now, and we won't have to kill anyone," Dark Lord laughed evilly.  
"Never!" Bunnie yelled.  
"My my, Ms. Rabbot, you've become quite the leader of the bunch haven't you?  
Little do you know, but you have two traitors in your mist," Dark Lord  
laughed again. He pointed towards Tails, who was running up the stairs.  
"Tails, how did you escape?" Bunnie demanded.  
"It doesn't matter! I'm here to help!" Tails yelled.  
"So who's the other one, fatso?" Bunnie exploded.  
"Me! Hahahaha!" A dark voice sounded behind everyone. They turned around  
just in time to see Sonic grab a freedom fighter, and in one swift move, he  
snapped his neck. The lifeless creature fell to the ground in a heap of fur and  
clothes.  
There was a loud gasp, and everyone froze. Sonic and Dark Lord were  
laughing. Bunnie and Rotor were standing there in utter shock. Then Dark Lord  
snarled, "Attack!" Dark Lord then flew up into the air on a hoverpad and flew off. Tails was  
snarling too. He was looking at Sonic, seeing fire in his eyes. Then with out thinking,  
he threw himself into Sonic, knocking him over. They got into a ball of kicking and  
punching. While around them, the freedom fighters and dark soldiers started to fight. Sonic  
started to pummel Tails in the face. Tails wasn't landing a hit; he was just too fast.  
"Tails! run away!" Bunnie screamed at him. She ran towards Tails and Sonic,  
knocking a dark Soldier out. She tried to punch Sonic with her bionic arm,  
but he grabbed it and threw her over.  
"All I want is Tails," Sonic laughed.  
"Good! There were five by five," Tails laughed too, heaving. "Lets find a  
less crowded place to fight then."  
"Fine," Sonic agreed. He crossed him arms and ran towards the forest.  
Tails flewafter him. Bunnie got up, but let them go. She needed to help the  
others fight.  
"Move up! We need to keep them from Knothole!" Bunnie screamed. The  
freedom fighters were doing their best to hold off the Dark Soldiers.  
Bullets were flying, lasers were shooting, and the blood was flowing like rivers. It was the  
great war all over again.  
"Come on! Take your best shot," Sonic laughed. Tails ran at him again,  
only Sonic dodged and elbowed him in the back. Tails fell in the mud, but got up  
right away and lunged at Sonic again.  
"Why'd you join the dark side?" Tails asked tears forming. He quickly wiped  
the tears away.  
"Join? Hehehehe, I don't remember. All I know is that you're gonna die!"  
Sonic laughed. Tails anger flared and he punched Sonic in the mouth. A bit of  
blood dripped down. Sonic wiped it away.  
"Big mistake, fox," Sonic growled. He ran towards Tails. His speed was  
almost at max. He grabbed Tails and shot up in the air. Suddenly, they were  
hurtling down towards Mobius. At this speed, Tails knew that once they hit the ground, all  
the bones in his body would be crushed. Tails closed his eyes and waited for impact.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Razor woke up next to Teddy, both were hanging in the air, metal  
straps on their necks and metal rings on their wrists and ankles.  
"Arrgghh, where are we?" Razor moaned; the metal rings were hurting.  
"I don't know. But I do know were going to die if we don't get out of  
here," Teddy answered.  
"Don't worry. Someone I know has gone to get help. We'll be okay," Razor  
assured Teddy.  
"I hope your friend can hurry," Teddy said, looking down.

Firebeak was flying as fast as he could. He was really close now. He could  
her fighting in the distance. He was only about half an hour away. He was hot  
and tired, but he had to save his new friend Razor. It was the least he could do.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on freedom fighters! We have them on the run!" Rotor said happily.  
He was right. The freedom fighters, dispite their numbers, were winning. They  
were beating the dark side!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tails stood up, shaking dirt off of him. By the looks of it there was a  
underground tunnel, the ground must have given away. Sonic was standing up too. It was  
rather dark and Tails could barely see anything, except that there was a slight glow  
behind him. But he didn't look. He kept his eyes on Sonic, watching all his moves. Sonic  
and Tails started their fight again. Sonic pounded Tails in the face, but Tails wouldn't back  
down. "I thought you were dead all this time. But you weren't. You abandoned me!  
You ruined my life!" Tails said gritting his teeth.  
"Actually, I really DID die! But good ol' Robotnick saved me and brought me  
back to life."  
"Yeah? And for your information, his new name is Dark Lord. That's how  
conceited he's gotten," Tails mocked Sonic, taking a swing at Sonic's  
stomach.  
"Really? Wow he's done real good for himself, hasn't he?" Sonic laughed.  
"Well enough of this," He tripped Tails and grabbed his neck. "Sorry old chap,  
but this is the end of the line for you." He was about to break Tails neck when he looked  
up and gasped.  
Tails closed his eyes and listened for the crack to end his life. He had  
failed. Nothing was going to save him now. The ground was not soft here. Sonic let  
go of Tails neck and dropped his head. Tails hit the rock ground with a thump.  
"What is it?" Tails asked. Sonic just kept walking in the same direction he  
started. Tails turned around and saw what Sonic was looking at in a daze.  
"It's...it's." Sonic stuttered.  
"Sally... I know," Tails said, quietly.  
Sonic was mesmerized by her elegant beauty. He walked up to her and put his  
hands on the glass capsule she was in. It was warm. Sonic looked like he  
wanted to get into it.  
"Get away from her!" Tails screamed. He started to run towards Sonic. But  
it was too late. Sonic had the capsule open. He looked down evilly.  
"Say good night Sally girl," he laughed. But as soon as he touched her,  
something happened. Sonic let out a terrible painful scream, and a bright light moved  
from his finger and spread all over his body. He was still screaming, when he fell to the  
ground, hugging his body. The light started to fade away, and soon it was gone. Sonic had  
stopped moaning and was now sitting up, looking around with a very confused  
expression.

"Where am I?" Sonic moaned. He glanced up and saw Tails. A look of shock  
and confusion on his face." Tails?! What happened to you?! Y-you look so...  
old!" Tails knew that Sonic was back to normal and ran towards him.  
"Sonic! Your good again!"  
"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. The last thing I remember was falling out  
of Robotnick's window." Tails shook his head sadly. Sonic wasn't truly evil.  
He had been brainwashed somehow. Tails tried to explain all of what had happened.  
Sonic eyes widened.  
"You mean their up there fighting with out us?" Sonic cried out. "Come on!"  
He grabbed Tails hand and burned rubber up towards ground surface. By the  
time they made it up, only the freedomfighters were there.  
"It looks like we won!" Tails laughed.  
"There he is!" someone yelled.  
"He has Tails," Bunnie called.  
"Grab him!"  
"Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asked.  
"No!" Tails yelled "He's back to normal!"  
No one listened. They all grabbed Sonic and punched him in the stomach.  
Tails threw himself between Sonic and the mob.  
"He's brainwashed Tails!" someone else yelled out.  
"No!" Tails cried out. "Sonic was the one that was brain washed! He's  
better now, thanks to Sally."  
"Really?" Bunnie said as she calmed down.  
"Yeah," Sonic said. "Look, I am so sorry I hurt anyone,"  
Bunnie was about to say something else when they all heard a squawking. A  
little blue Flickey was flying towards them from dark forest. It was talking  
as fast as it was flying, and as soon as it made it to them, it fell down.  
"What is it, little Flickey?" Rotor asked.  
"Razor Hog in trouble," It was breathing heavily. "Went to save Teddy  
friend in Dark fortress... trouble,"  
"Razor! Teddy!" Tails cried. "I've got to get them!"  
"No, Tails. You have to make up a plan! You can't rush into things,"  
Bunnie argued.  
"Bunnie, I owe it to them. I have to get them now before it's too late,"  
Tails whined.  
"I'll help him, Bunnie! I got a super Sonic plan!" Sonic broke in.  
Bunnie sighed. She was just really happy to have the old Sonic back. But  
she didn't want to loose him, or, as much as she hated to amit it, Tails either.  
"I'll save them, and kill Dark Lord! I have to make it up to everyone,"  
Tails said.  
"Fine, little buddy. Hold on! We're up, over, and gone!!" Sonic yelled as  
he grabbed Tails and sped off into the Dark Forest, heading to the Dark  
fortress.  
"Be careful," Bunny whispered to herself. "Okay, let's get this brave little  
Flickey some medical attention. On second thought, we need to get EVERYONE some  
medical attention." With that, all remaining freedom fighters grabbed all the  
casualties and headed back to Knothole.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Sonic's great speed, they were able to make it to the fortress in about  
five minuets. Now Sonic's second part of the plan went into action.  
"Uhhh, I have a prisoner. Let me in," Sonic said trying to sound mean. The  
door opened and he pulled Tails through the gates. Sonic made his way through  
the door, guiding Tails, and pushing him along violently. They were soon in Dark  
Lord's main room, which was where Razor and Teddy were hanging, not looking very good.  
"Razor! Teddy!" Tails cried out at the sight of them.  
"Shut up!" Sonic yelled in response, pushing Tails.  
"Excellent!" Dark Lord said suddenly. His ugly, fat body came into view as  
he waddled towards them. Very good, Sonic. You have done me proud. Now give  
him to me."  
"Okay, he replied, smiling. Sonic pushed Tails towards Dark Lord. Dark Lord  
held his hands out, reaching for the fox, but suddenly Tails pulled a gun out of  
its hidden holster.  
"GOTCHA'!" Tails laughed.  
"Snively!" Dark Lord screamed. Snively tried to run in, but Sonic pressed a  
button, and four steel doors shut all around them. It was just Dark Lord,  
Sonic, and Tails. Tails looked back to look at Sonic. Dark Lord took the opportunity and  
smashed the gun out of Tails' hands. Sonic moved in and attacked, trying to kick Dark Lord,  
but he was smacked backwards. Tails grabbed the gun and started to shoot. But the  
laser blasts didn't even make a scratch on Dark Lord; he was too strong. Sonic was lying  
unconscious in the corner. Darklord pressed a button and a giant hand came down and  
scooped Sonic up. Sonic woke up and tried to get out, but the grip was too strong. Tails  
dived towards the switch, but Darklord just backhanded him into the wall. Tails could hear  
a crack, and felt a bone in his arm snap. Tails ignored his broken arm and kept kicking  
and shooting Dark Lord. Nothing was working. Then suddenly he experienced deja'vu. .  
This was what he had been dreaming for so many years.  
"Tails never give up. You and no other hold the key to the world's  
survival. Never forget that ever," Sonic yelled out.  
These words gave Tails new confidence. With only one arm, he started to  
fight again. Harder and better than before. Dark Lord just stood there, laughing.  
He knew that Tails had no hope of defeating beating him. Dark Lord just kept hitting him  
back. Tails knew he was getting nowhere. Then he saw it: the sword hanging on the wall  
behind his opponent. Tails stepped left, then right, and rolled under Dark Lord's  
legs. He jumped up and grabbed the sword, he pulled it out of its scabbard. And as Darklord  
turned around to find out what he was doing, Tails pressed the sword against his neck.  
"Make one more move and your dead," Tails said, smiling.  
"So your willing to lower yourself to my level?" Dark Lord laughed. "Well  
done, young kitsune. I see that I have made you well."  
"What are you talking about?" Tails asked suspiciously.  
"What do you think? I guess you could say in the words of a great movie,  
Tails I am your father." Darklord laughed.  
"Everyone gasped, including Tails, who knew deep down in his heart it was  
probably true. But nevertheless he refused to believe it.  
"I don't believe you! You're a lier!" Tails yelled at him.  
"Oh really?!" Dark Lord mocked "I made you. You're a genetically engineered  
Fox. In your barbaric slang, you could call yourself a freak with two  
tails. Haven't you always wondered where you came from? Well, now you know. You can't kill  
your own father; I made you, and I can destroy you."  
Tails took the sword away and turned around. Darklord pulled out a gun.  
"Tails, look out!" Sonic screamed, Tails turned back around, the sword in  
the air.

In one swift move he cut Darklords head off. The heidious scream could  
still be heard even after his head had made a bloody splat on the ground. Tails ran over  
and set Sonic free, still in shock. He saw all the blood, and suddenly fainted.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 Days Later  
Tails opened his eyes and saw a few faces looking down at him.  
"He's awake. Tails is awake," Came a voice.  
"How are you sugar?" Bunnie asked quietly. Tails sat up and looked around.  
Hewas in the small hospital in Knothole. His arm was in a cast. He was about  
to stand up when he was pushed down again by a nurse.  
"Now that you are awake we have to check your vitals," She said.  
"Are Teddy and Razor ok?" Tails asked, concerned.  
"We're fine," Said Teddy, who was with Razor sitting in the corner of the  
room.  
"Where's Sonic?" Tails said looking around.  
"He's where he's been ever since he came back," Antione replied.  
"Antione!" Tails yelled happy to see that his friend was getting better.  
"Where is he?"  
"With Sally," Bunnie smiled.  
"I have to see him," Tails cried. He forced his way out of bed. By the time  
he got to the door everyone gave up trying to stop him. They had moved Sally up to  
her old room, and that is where Tails found Sonic.  
"Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked up at Tails.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me she wasn't dead?" Sonic sighed. "I wouldn't have  
gone and almost gotten myself killed. I have missed so many years of  
everyone's' lives. I feel so empty."  
"That's why I had come after you. I was going to tell you, but Robotnik  
pushed you out of the window," Tails answered. He walked over and gave Sonic a  
hug. Sonic looked over at Sally. "Come on you need some rest. Doctor Quack will find a  
cure."  
Sonic let one single tear fall from his eye. It hit Sally in the face, then  
he got up and they both walked out of the room.  
"Come on Tails you need to rest some more too," Sonic sighed. Suddenly there  
was a gasp from Sally's room.  
"Sonic!?" came her voice. Both Tails and Sonic looked at each other and ran  
back to her room as fast as they could. Sally was sitting up in her bed, looking  
around. Before she could say anymore, Tails and Sonic threw themselves around her  
laughing. Tails knew it was going to be a great day.  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Little by little the grass started to get a little greener, the sun  
started to come out, and long awaited sunlight started to blaze across the land. The leaves  
came out on the trees, and the flowers started to bloom. The evil influence that had  
once been controlling the land was gone, and soon the dark fortress was nothing more  
than a crumbled rocky hole in the land. A small mouse peaks out of a hole looking  
for food. He sees a piece of corn and goes to eat it, a bigger mouse comes, in the end  
they share it, because that is the way the world was supposed to be. But the question is,  
for how long? A dark voice sounds from beneath the ground.  
"When the time is right, I will rise and come forth, darkness never dies!  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahaha..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Like this fanfic? I hope so. I am sorry it too so long to get this one out.  
I just  
didn't have the time. Well, if you have any questions email me at:  
Or go to my website  
(Tails Land) at:


End file.
